


let me feel you (ride it)

by ohsoblue



Series: in a neon sea [1]
Category: NoPixel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Car Sex, M/M, Trans Character, and me making it into a cyberpunk series because i have no self control, uhh just siz and curtis having sex in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoblue/pseuds/ohsoblue
Summary: curtis and siz have a bit of fun after a successful bounty.
Relationships: Siz Fulker/Curtis Swoleroid
Series: in a neon sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053380
Kudos: 11





	let me feel you (ride it)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to a friend for giving me the setting idea. a bit of a cyberpunk au. and because I'm unoriginal and ride it by regard has been a curtiz song for me, i wrote this to that. enjoy.
> 
> also this is a gift to my friends for being so nice and supportive since I've been having tech issues. and also just generally being so welcoming. 
> 
> this fic includes fingering and front penetration, if that's not your thing, you've been warned.

There’s always a bit of euphoria running through their veins after a successful bounty. Curtis lounges in the backseat, having crawled over the divider, letting autopilot drive them through the brightly lit city. He watches as Siz sits up, his jacket sliding down his arms. Curtis licks his lips and leans over the divider, pressing a kiss to a newly bared shoulder. 

“What’cha still doing up here?” Curtis murmurs against the skin. 

Siz tilts his head back, gray eyes flicking towards him. 

“Didn’t know you wanted me back there,” Siz says as if this isn’t pretty much routine by now. They catch their bounty, they get back in the car, and they fuck on the way to their hideout. 

“When don’t I want you?” Curtis asks, grinning. He nips Siz’s shoulder and leans back against the backseat. He’s expectant and eager, two things that never fail to fluster his partner, even just a little bit.

Siz sighs as though it pains him to crawl into the back with him, but Curtis watches him kick off his shoes and wiggle out of his pants just before he climbs onto Curtis’s lap. 

“That’s better, baby,” Curtis says, hands rubbing Siz’s thighs.

Siz cups his cheeks, eyes staring oh-so-seriously down at him, before they kiss. Curtis sighs into his mouth, sucking at Siz’s bottom lip. He curls his hand into Siz’s hair, giving it a light tug. Fingers prod at his button on his pants and then at his zipper. Curtis wiggles just enough to teasingly rub against Siz, while also forcing his pants down his hips.

“Take these off for me?” Curtis asks, playing with the hem of Siz’s boxers.

As if Siz would refuse. He hooks his thumbs under his hems and pulls them down, fumbling awkwardly in the lack of room they have in the backseat. Curtis doesn’t wait for him to finish the task. He’s thumbing at Siz’s cock the moment it’s revealed, fingers dipping between his folds, discovering just how wet he is.

“Someone’s excited,” Curtis murmurs, a cocky little grin on his face that makes Siz want to slap it off him. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Shut up,” Siz mutters, embarrassed, struggling not to move his hips in time with Curtis’s thumb rubbing circles around him.

“Probably since we finished our job, huh? Poor kitten,” Curtis coos, two fingers slipping inside Siz who whimpers. 

“Don’t call me that,” Siz says, brokenly. The way he sinks onto Curtis’s fingers makes Curtis think of Siz doing that on his dick. 

“I bet the moment our bounty was over you thought about me doing this to you.” Curtis thrusts his fingers in emphasis, listening to Siz gasp. “You know I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“It helps when you, uh, when you never miss your mark,” Siz replies, shuddering when he drags his fingers against his walls. Curtis knows he’s talking about his shooting, but he still smirks anyway, ego no doubt inflating.

Siz reaches down to grasp Curtis’s wrist, a sign letting him know he’s close. It doesn’t stop him- if anything, his fingers thrust faster and his thumb never stops circling his cock. Siz cums around him, clenching down on his digits, crying out Curtis’s name.

Curtis finally gives him a break, pulling his fingers out and sticking them in his mouth, humming as though he’s licking icing. Siz makes a face and hears him chuckle. 

Siz pulls Curtis’s cock out, stroking over him. His hips arched up into Siz’s palm, watching as Siz bites his lip. Siz presses the tip of Curtis’s cock to his hole, rubbing over him. Curtis’s breath stutters out of him, hands holding Siz’s thighs, leaving imprints. 

“Let me feel you,” Curtis whispers, caressing the skin under his fingertips.

Curtis isn’t the only one to tease. Siz sinks onto him slowly, dragging every inch out. It makes him was to thrust his hips, but he’s patient, waiting Siz out. When their hips are flush, Curtis swears he can see himself inside. He presses a hand against Siz’s pelvis. Siz’s hips jolt, a little whimper falling from his lips.

“Oh, fuck,” Curtis groans, wanting to take control _so badly_ , it almost hurts.

Siz rises up and drops back down, eyelashes fluttering as he shuts his eyes. The heat inside the car is unbearable, fogging up the windows. Neon flashes out the corner of his eyes, Curtis’s head tipping back as he slouches, giving them both a better angle.

Siz presses a hand against the ceiling of the car, using it as leverage. Every time he lifts himself, Curtis can see how wet he is, dripping around his cock. Knowing that he can do this to Siz is something he takes pride in it. He watches as Siz moves, listens to every hitch of his breath, every whimper and whine. 

Siz eventually leans down, kissing Curtis, who lets his tongue curl between his lips. Curtis pulls back, pressing a wet kiss to his chin. Siz stays close, hips grinding in his lap. Curtis likes Siz in all moods, but there’s something special about when he’s soft like this, head on Curtis’s shoulder, that he _loves_. He curls a few fingers in the strands of Siz’s hair, taking over the pace. He thrusts up, feeling Siz clench around him.

“ _Curtis_ ,” Siz whines in his ears, cumming around Curtis’s cock.

And damned if that doesn’t do it for him.

He cums inside Siz, knowing he’ll get an earful later about it, especially since he tends to cum so much. He stays inside, not letting Siz move off his lap. He gets a grumpy complaint, but Siz settles, pressing a small kiss to his neck.

When Siz finally gets to pull off, Curtis’s eyes lock onto his cum, dripping down Siz’s thighs. 

“Fuck, _again_?” Siz groans, fingers swiping through the mess.

Curtis, completely unashamed and maybe a bit more than proud of himself, grins.

“I have to walk through crowds of people,” Siz points out, eyes narrowed in a glare.

“I know,” Curtis says and kisses his nose, whispering, “Don’t be mad…”

With Curtis’s big ol’ puppy dog eyes, Siz caves and rummages around for Curtis’s shirt, using it to clean himself up, even as his boyfriend whines at him for it.

“What am I going to wear?”

“As if this has ever stopped you from going shirtless,” Siz points out.

As he climbs back into the passenger seat, Curtis notices they’re not far from the hideout.

“Another successful mission,” Curtis chirps, tucking himself back into his pants.

Siz gives him a look through the rearview mirror.

Curtis hopes he can catch Siz in the shower for, perhaps, a second round.


End file.
